


A "Fun" Experience

by Tiffpotato



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffpotato/pseuds/Tiffpotato
Summary: In which a night of tartarus leaves the team exhausted, and left a couple of people sleeping through their alarms.Shenanigans insue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A "Fun" Experience

The team breathed a sigh of relief as they ended their battle. The whole team was exhausted and desperate for sleep since their work are starting to pile up.

The ones that are the most impacted by the exhaustion are mostly the main team for this night, which consists of Yukari, Akihiko, Junpei, and Minato himself.

They we're mostly trying to up their game and get some fighting experience to be prepared for the next full moon.

They all walked in silence back to the dorm only hearing some pants and sighs as today's expedition has come to a close. The others scattered immediately to their room with the remaining energy they have.

Minato, being severely and more tired than the others was left behind, walking really slow to his room. Taking the stairs one at a time while desperate not to sleep just there and then.

He finally reached his room and just slept immediately.

* * *

  
Waking up wasn't a pleasurable experience. 

His muscles ache and he felt as if he couldn't lift a single thing. Sleeping in and calling in sick was another solution, but he bets that he's not gonna hear the end of it from Mitsuru.

Minato forced himself to sit down and walking to get his stuff ready, while quickly glancing at the clock to see how much time he has left.

  
And at that moment, he knew he screwed up.

  
Turns out he slept through his 100 alarms, including the noises of his dorm mates below. 

He blinked for a second and rubbed his eyes to see if he was mistaken. Though deep down he knew that he was most definitely, undeniably late.

Adrenaline and panic ran through him and he ran down the stairs to meet some of his lovely friends. Specifically, Junpei and Akihiko. 

Junpei was understandable and was not a surprise at the very least. But Akihiko being late is a bad thing, even though he felt a tiny bit more relaxed that he has a senpai late with him.

"Dude! Never thought to see you late. And even I can imagine Akihiko-senpai being late." The statement seemed to annoy Akihiko as he elbowed Junpei.

"Now is not the time for jokes Iori! Were extremely late and I don't want to imagine what happens if we stay here even longer." Akihiko shuddered as he imagining an execution.

"Right, right I get it. Now c'mon we gotta run, we have another 2 minutes till the next train comes in!"

Still too tired to even think, Minato just went with the flow.

Leaving the dorm with a sprint, they all made it to the station right in time as the doors were closing in. The three of them were separated at one point since the monorail was really filling up.

While in the monorail, Minato can feel as if people are staring right at him, several people. He wondered if he maybe smells or if he has something on his face.

The thought of it was immediately cut off as it was announcing that they we're going to arrive. Minato stood up getting ready to sprint again. 

He met Akihiko and Junpei running towards the school too. But hey, turns out there was a benefit from running all around tartarus. 

They could hear the school bell as they ran towards the school, the three looked at each other, deciding that they really have to run faster.

The school gates we're about to close as the three came and slipped in, startling the poor guy that was closing the gates. 

"Meet you at the other side senpai!" Junpei said as they were nearing the lobby where they have to separate.

With that Akihiko sighed, gave Junpei a defeated look, and ran towards his class.

Junpei and Minato ran and made it to the second floor. "Hope this would turn out well" Minato said to the other boy as they were getting ready to open the door to their class.

* * *

As they entered the classroom, people were already staring at them. Of course that was expected as they were late to class, and Junpei had opened the door as loud as he could, making it much worse.

"Arisato and Iori, you're late!" Ms. Toriumi stated the obvious.

"But other than that you come to school with that weird- Wait is that a gun!?" The teacher was startled as the class started to get rowdy.

Confused, Minato looked at himself, and oh..

Oh how stupid he was

He was still wearing his tartarus gear, with his evoker on his holster. The same could be said with Junpei.

They could see Yukari facepalming and definitely muttering something that could be heard as "dumbass".

"Welp, we screwed up." He said

* * *

Break was not a blast.

People were asking left and right about their evoker and SEES. This probably wouldn't happen if Akihiko-senpai didn't also wear his tartarus gear. They were so used to it that they didn't notice anything alarming with their outfit.

To explain why the three of them have a gun, they made up an excuse that SEES was a shooting club, with the approval of the Kirijo Group.

Some people asked where could they join, but they shut them down by saying that the club was only for a few people and the quota was already filled up.

It was right there and then when the crowd suddenly split in half, revealing a certain Kirijo in the center.

The three could feel their hands shaking in fear and their faces getting paler by the second.

Mitsuru walked closer to the boys and finally arriving in front of them while crossing her hands together.

The student surrounding them became warier and stood at a further distance.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" It was a simple sentence but was strong enough that Minato could feel a sweat drop from his face. Her voice was clear, but not loud enough that the other students can make out what they were saying.

"Uhh.. we can explain?" Minato said with uncertainty.

The glare that Minato saw the next moment felt as it could kill someone, and by someone, it means him.

"Look Mitsuru, we had a tough night, I know you also still feel tired from last night." Akihiko said as he backed Minato up.

"Still, that doesn't mean you could waltz in school bringing your evokers, and not noticing it at some point!" Mitsuru whispered loudly as she had her hand on her forehead, massaging them.

"Just expect an execution later and-

Just as Mitsuru was about to continue, a voice from the back of the crowd screamed,

"PETITION TO LET PEOPLE JOIN SEES!"

at that moment, the crowd of students roared and started to move towards the four of them.

"Wha- Hey!" Mitsuru shouted as she was being pushed back.

"Hoo boy"

* * *

Mitsuru ended up making a real shooting club, which mostly consists of bb guns, because for obvious reasons. The conditions of joining the club were really tight as they have to make sure they could trust said people.

It would all end pretty okay, with an execution lined up for the three boys, but of course, fate has other plans.

It was after school, and Kenji, Minato, Junpei, and Ryoji was going back home. They were talking about how cool the "guns" look.

Kenji rolled in and actually took Minato's evoker, as Minato said that it wasn't loaded. 

Kenji stared at the gun "Hey how bout some Russian roulette?".

Minato paled as Kenji pulls the trigger.

Luckily nothing came out and turns out that Kenji couldn't summon a persona. At the sight, Minato relaxed.

"Oh, well that's no fun" he said.

And the next moment, Kenji had Ryoji's head at gunpoint and shot it.

Blue shards came out and Minato was flabbergasted that evokers work outside the dark hour. But that train of thought was cut short as Thanatos suddenly appeared.

Kenji dropped the evoker, Junpei just stared at him, Ryoji was holding his forehead, checking if he was shot or not, and Minato was ready to knock out Kenji and Ryoji, and just tell em that it was a bad dream.

Minato finally knocks them out eventually and they were brought to the nurse's office.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea i got this late night idea, and decided to write it. Still don't know why I wrote this, maybe because I want to see my boi door kun mess up or something.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
